Still believe
by Sakura Hiawtari
Summary: Le nouvel an approche, mais quelque chose manque cruellement aux Gboys en cette sainte nuit...fic pour le concours de Makena. encore une à la bourre!o


Auteur : Sakura Hiwatari

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : sérieux, concours GG

Disclamer : les persos n'étaient, ne sont, et ne seront jamais à moi. Hélas. Donc, je les traumatise !^^

Sujet : ½

Note: _«blablabla entre les guillemets et en italique »_ =souvenir

**_Still Believe._**

Une nuit de nouvel an, dans un ciel étoilé dépourvu de nuages, alors que les astres brillaient de tous leurs feux, quatre lumières filèrent à toute vitesse à travers la voûte céleste, suivant toutes le même trajet et inondant la nuit d'un peu plus de magie.

Pour un observateur d'un soir, on aurait pu penser à des étoiles filantes, car telle était l'image que renvoyaient ces lumières dans le noir. Mais pour un ½il vigilent et une oreille attentive, on aurait pu déceler la présence furtive de quatre Gundam fendant les airs tels des oiseaux nocturnes déployant leurs ailes.

Là Haut, Le SandRock, le Deathschyte, le Shen Long et le Heavy Arms rentraient de mission en cette nuit paisible où rien ne bougeait, si ce n'est peut être un brun d'herbe balayé par un souffle de vent.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent avant que les armures mobiles ne quittent les hauteurs pour se poser sur le sol, loin des regards indiscrets, et près de leur nouveau « chez eux », à l'abris.

Une fois rangés à leur place, chacun la sienne, les pilotes de ces géants de métal quittèrent leur cabine pour mettre les pieds à Terre et rentrer l'un après l'autre dans la jeep garée à l'entrée de la cachette de leurs MS.

Le premier, un jeune asiatique dont les yeux scrutaient l'horizon à la recherche d'un éventuel ennemi, sorti un trousseau de clefs de sa poche et se plaça à l'avant de la voiture. Le second attendait patiemment devant le hangar secret que le troisième se décide enfin à le rejoindre. Son regard émeraude était perdu dans l'immensité du ciel, parmi les étoiles et les constellations, dans l'infini et le silence où il se sentait en paix. A l'intérieur, un jeune blond refermait la porte métallique de son armure et poussa un long soupir alors que son attention se portait sur le quatrième Gundam, dont le pilote n'avait pas quitté sa place, toujours emprisonné derrière les parois métalliques du deathschyte.

_Duo, commença-t-il. Il ne faut pas rester trop longtemps ! Viens s'il te plait !

Pas de réponse. L'appel du jeune homme restant sans réponse, un long soupir suivit le précédent alors qu'il escaladait les échafaudages avec agilité pour rejoindre son partenaire, toujours à l'intérieur de son Gundam.

Il toqua contre la surface glacée de Gundamium et attendit qu'une réponse ou un geste lui parvienne enfin.

_Duo, ouvres !! fit il, sentant que sa patience arrivait à bout.

La porte s'ouvrit découvrant le quatrième pilote, toujours harnaché de sa ceinture de sécurité, le regard dans le vide et la tête légèrement inclinée vers l'avant. Le blond eu un coup au c½ur et détacha le harnais du pilote natté. Celui ci avait l'air plus abattu que jamais, et aucun sourire ne venait éclairer son visage en cette sainte nuit. Il avait les yeux mornes et triste, et l'étincelle de vie dans ses yeux avait comme disparue de ses perles améthystes. Quatre en était consterné et malheureux en lui même.

_Allons viens, dit il avec un sourire, nous allons bientôt partir, et tu sais que Wufei n'aime pas être en retard, surtout lorsqu'il n'y a pas d'heure fixe !

Une ébauche de sourire fleuri sur les douces lèvres du pilote qui s'appuya sur les bords du tableau de commande pour se lever de son siège.

_Alors allons-y. répondit il avec un sourire.

L'arabe précéda l'américain dans sa descente et rejoignit les autres pilotes qui attendaient toujours, la patience ayant tout de même ses limites. Mais malgré tout, il ne se leurrait pas : le sourire, même léger de l'américain sonnait faux, c'était certain. Et même si celui ci faisait des efforts phénoménaux pour le dissimuler aux autres, il le sentait, au plus profond de son c½ur il le sentait, il pouvait imaginer et ressentir la douleur présente dans l'esprit et l'âme blessée du natté, cette chose qui le détruisait de l'intérieur jour après jour, une plaie béante et profonde que jamais rien si ce n'est le temps ne pourra faire cicatriser.

Arrivé près de la jeep, Quatre soupira de nouveau et regarda vers le ciel.

_pourquoi. murmura-t-il avant de venir occuper le siège arrière aux côtés de Trowa.

Toujours dans le hangar, Duo regarda un à un les Gundam et son regard s'attrista. Ce fut presque à regret qu'il laissa derrière lui ces imposantes machines pour à son tour suivre ses compagnons jusqu'à la voiture qui devait les amener vers leur nouvelle planque tout près d'ici. Arrivé au portail d'entrée, il posa son bras contre la tôle de fer et y appuya sa tête, se laissant à son tour emprisonner par l'immensité du ciel, tout là haut, parmi les plus brillantes étoiles. Il regarda sa montre dont le cadran affichait désormais 2 :41 A.M. 

Un rayon de lune vint éclairer son doux visage alors que de certains souvenirs refaisaient surface et qu'une larme discrète, telle une goutte de cristal, vint tracer les contours de son visage d'ange. Dans le hangar comme dans son c½ur, il manquait désormais quelque chose d'indispensable.

Une main vont se poser sur son épaule, mais il n'y fit même pas attention. Cette poigne était caractéristique à une seule personne, douce et rassurante, mais surtout apaisante quelque part. Ce geste lui avait été tant répété qu'il avait fini par apprendre par c½ur la façon dont la main de Quatre venait se poser sur lui.

_Viens Duo. il faut y aller.

Ce dernier ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et jeta juste un regard vide à Quatre avant de prendre place à son tour dans la voiture.

Quatre était plus que peiné. Il savait pourquoi Duo tait dans cet état, et cela ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui, mais, bien que les circonstances s'y soient prêtées, Duo avait changé. Son regard, son attitude, plus rien n' était comme avant. Plus aucun sourire ne venait égayer son visage, ses yeux améthystes étaient comme éteints, sans vie. O Si les yeux sont réellement le miroir de l'âme, celle de Duo devait être en piteux état. Vide. 

L'âme de Duo était vide.

Il pris à son tour place avec les autres et ils purent enfin partir, loin de leur mission, loin de leurs Gundam, loin des champs de bataille.

Durant le voyage, aucun mot ne fut prononcé, rien qui aurait pu détendre l'atmosphère : Wufei avait le regard porté sur la route, Quatre s'était assoupi sur l'épaule du français qui lui, avait fermé les paupières sans pour autant dormir, quant à Duo, son regard était encore et toujours porté vers les astres, quelque part entre ici et l'infini.

_« _Dit moi, et après, que veux tu faire ?_

__Je n'en sais rien._

__Allez, dit moi ! Je veux savoir !_

__Baka ! La question n'est pas avec comment, mais plutôt avec qui je vais mener ma vie._

__Et. pourrais-je savoir le nom de la personne que tu as choisi digne de partager ton existence ?_

__Baka ! Viens par là ! »_

_Maxwell, debout ! On est arrivés !

_Hn ? 'ufei ?

_oui, allez debout Maxwell. 

_Où est ce qu'on est ?

_A la planque.

_Hm.

Duo releva la tête vers la vitre et observa leur nouveau « chez eux ». C'était une jolie maison tout ce qu'il y a de plus tranquille, du moins, en apparence, car il ne savait rien de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur. Un jardin essentiellement constitué d'herbe verte et touffue et de petits buissons, un petit portail blanc qui à coup sur devait grincer lorsqu'on le poussait, des volets bleus et des murs blancs. Idéal pour passer les fêtes de fin d'années.

Sauf que cette fois ci, Duo n'était pas d'humeur à fêter la nouvelle année.

Sans y faire réellement attention, il pénétra dans la maisonnette, gravit les marches de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage et se laissa tomber sur le lit de la première chambre dans laquelle il entra.

En bas, les autres pilotes avaient assisté en spectateurs à cette indifférence pure de la part de l'américain.

_mais quelle mouche à piqué Maxwell ?!

_Wufei.

_Qu'est ce qui se trame Winner ?! Toi qui es toujours au courrant de tout en ce qui nous concerne. fit il d'un ton acerbe.

Wufei n'avait jamais vraiment accepté l'empathie du blond, partant du fait que celui ci serait susceptible de divulguer leurs secrets ou de rentrer dans les limites de la vie privée de chacun. Quatre ne broncha pas et se contenta de lancer un regard empli de reproches de tristesse au chinois.

_Regardes ta montre Wufei.

_quel est le.

_fait le. Dit il le coupant.

Le chinois regarda l'objet luisant sur son poignet gauche et lança un regard dubitatif à l'arabe.

_Et alors ? Lança-t-il toujours aussi septique.

_Regarde l'heure.

_Il est 5H32 du matin, et alors !!

_d'après toi, quel jour sommes nous Wufei ?

_Mais je n'en sais rien moi Winner !! Ton petit jeu commence à me courir sur le.

_Nous sommes le 31 décembre Wufei.

Le chinois ouvrit grand les yeux et leva la tête vers l'escalier. On entendit Quatre pousser un long soupir et Trowa ferma les yeux.

_Désolé. murmura l'asiatique, j'avais.

_Et bien Duo ne l'as pas oublié, Lui !! répliqua Quatre en soulignant bien le fait que le chinois avait omit de se souvenir de cette date importante aux c½ur de chacun.

Sans un mot de plus, le blond monta à son tour à l'étage et on entendit une porte claquer.

Puis plus rien.

Trowa et Wufei se regardèrent en chiens de faïence avant que le français ne se décide à son tour à aller prendre ses quartiers, laissant le chinois seul dans le noir, au rez-de-chaussée.

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça arrive ? souffla-t-il avant de poser son pied sur la première marche.

*******

_«_Promet moi une chose._

__Hn ?_

__Reviens moi entier cette fois !_

__Nani ?_

__J'ai pas vraiment envie de venir te ramasser à la petite cuillère parce que môssieur aura voulu jouer les héros en se faisant exploser avec son Gundam ! est-ce Bien clair ?!_

__._

__Hee-chan, dit moi quelque chose au moins ! Quitte à ce que je te passe un savon, fait au moins semblant d'être impressionné!!! Je ne sais pas moi, dit quelque chose, réplique, défends toi !_

__Ai Shiteru Duo._

__Et tu crois que c'est en détournant la conversation que tu vas arriver à quelque chose avec moi ?_

__Hai._

__Et le pire c'est que tu as raison._

__Je sais.»_

Un pâle rayon de soleil perça les nuages et vint éclairer le visage endormi de l'adolescent qui cligna des yeux alors qu'il entamait sa phase de réveil.

Sans geste brusque, il tourna la tête vers la table de nuit toute proche et regarda l'heure affichée au réveil posé dessus.

10H35.

Il était tard dans la matinée, et pourtant, la nuit avait parue bien courte au jeune pilote. ou peut être trop longue ?

Chaque fois que ses paupières se fermaient, chaque fois que le sommeil venait le prendre en traître, il était assailli par des cauchemars, tous plus tristes et douloureux que les précédents , ressassant des souvenirs et des blessures profondes en son c½ur. 

Déjà la bonne odeur de la cuisine de Quatre qui préparait le petit déjeuné en bas venait lui chatouiller les narines. Des senteurs douces sucrés avaient envahi toute la maison, toutes plus acidulées les unes que les autres et enivrantes au possible.

D'un pas nonchalant, Duo posa un à un ses pieds au sol et descendit de son lit avec une lenteur déconcertante. Aucune motivation ne se lisait dans son regard, pas même la moindre envie, pas la moindre émotion. seul le vide avait une emprise sur ces deux perles améthystes. En le voyant enfin arriver, Quatre lui adressa son plus beau sourire auquel le pilote 02 ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Plus par réflexe que par faim réelle, Duo pris une tartine beurrée dans ses mains, la mangea sans autre forme de procès et s'en tenu là.

Quatre était consterné. Il ne se doutait pas que l'état de l'américain était si grave. Il n'osait même plus abaisser, ne serais-ce que légèrement ses barrières mentales de peur d'être assaillit par toute la détresse et le désespoir qui hantaient le c½ur de son ami. D'ailleurs, il ne fallait pas être doué d'empathie ou d'un quelconque autre don extra-sensoriel pour se rendre compte à quel point Duo s'était renfermé sur lui même.

C'était comme si toute la vie s'était enfuie de son être, comme si le feu en son c½ur s'était éteint. comme si Duo était mort de l'intérieur.

Trowa à ses côtés n'avait pas relevé la tête de son journal, totalement indifférent à ce qui pouvait bien se passer autours de lui, quant à Wufei, il se trouvait être absent ce matin là.

Se raclant la gorge alors qu'il déposait des pan-cakes sous le nez de l'américain, Quatre prit la parole.

_Heu, Duo ?

_Hm ?

_Je. Tout à l'heure, Trowa et moi allons faire les courses pour le réveillon de ce soir.

Entendre parler de faire la fête en un jour pareil était insupportable aux oreilles de Duo, mais il ne cilla pas et continua à écouter religieusement le petit blond qui se tordait les mains d'anxiété, si ce n'était pas d'inquiétude, à ses côtés.

_Quant à Wufei, il est parti tôt ce matin.une affaire à régler a-t-il dit.

_Wufei à toujours un truc à faire, ça ne m'étonnes même plus. Murmura Duo d'un ton monocorde.

_Tu vas donc rester seul ce matin Duo. Ca.

_Ca ira Quatre, je ne suis plus un gosse.

Sur ce, duo se leva et alla de sa chaise et parti en direction du salon, laissant les deux autres pilotes dans la cuisine.

_Mais Duo !! Cria Quatre alors que celui ci l'ignorait totalement. Tu n'as quasiment rien mangé !!!

_Pas faim. Répondit Duo d'une voix lointaine.

_Mais ça va faire 2 jours Duo !!!!!!

_Je mangerais lorsque j'aurais faim Quatre.

Le natté se dirigea dans la pièce voisine, se laissa tomber mollement sur le sofa et resta là, à demi allongé, regardant fixement un écran de télévision éteint.

L'arabe débarrassa la table assez vite, poussant quelques soupirs de temps en temps, et ne jetant ne serais-ce un seul regard à Trowa, désespérément silencieux.

_ce n'est pas la peine de m'aider Trowa, je m'en sortirais très bien tout seul. fit ironiquement Quatre parlant volontairement dans le vide.

_Si tu me l'avais demandé, je l'aurais fait Quatre. Répondit-il le nez toujours plongé dans les pages des actualités.

_Ca me paraissait normal que tu daigne m'aider Trowa, mais apparemment, j'avais tors. Dit Quatre d'un ton acerbe.

_Je suis désolé Quatre. J'y penserais la prochaine fois.

_Je n'y croit pas une seule seconde, mais pourquoi pas.

_Je suis plutôt. ailleurs aujourd'hui.

_Mais par Allah Trowa, tout le monde est ailleurs aujourd'hui !! Tu n'es pas un cas à part mais le plus à plaindre dans cette histoire, c'est Duo et non ta simple petite personne !!

Sur ce, Quatre quitta la pièce, attrapa son manteau accrochée à la patère du couloir et claqua  la porte derrière lui d'un coup sec.

Le français le regarda partir sans avoir pu placer le moindre mot. Pas de doute, Quatre devait vraiment lui en vouloir pour être sujet à un tel emportement.

Mais il devait bien se l'avouer : il n'était pas le seul à être à cran, et ce n'était pas en agissant en « soldat » qu'il arrangerait les choses, quelles qu'elles soient.

Il se leva de sa chaise faisant crisser les patins de celle ci sur le carrelage de la cuisine, jeta un bref coup d'½il à Duo qui n'avait pas bougé, pris son manteau dans l'entrée et sorti dans le jardin pour rejoindre Quatre.

Celui ci, comme il l'avait pensé, se trouvait appuyé contre la portière passagère de la voiture, les bras croisés, les cheveux se balançant sur son visage au gré du vent glacial de cette fin de Décembre.

_Quatre.

_Ce n'est pas la peine Trowa, je m'excuses moi aussi de m'être emporté.

_Tu l'as senti ?

_Mon empathie.

_Tu sais, ça va faire un an maintenant. Personne n'oublie, mais Duo devrait pourtant se remettre. Un soldat ne peux se permettre de se laisser aller de la sorte alors que nous sommes en guerre.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Quatre se retourna derechef, et, poussé par une colère et une force encore inconnue jusqu'à lors , l'arabe lui jeta un regard des plus haineux avant de lui crier ses quatre vérités à pleins poumons, les poings serrés, se retenant tant bien que mal de frapper le français.

_Se remettre ?!! Se remettre ?!!! Duo se meurt de l'intérieur et toi tu ne pense qu'à sa fonction de soldat !!!! Tu m'éc½ure Trowa Barton !!! Je ne te savais pas aussi insensible et sans c½ur !!!!!!!! Tu ne sait apparemment pas ce que c'est que de perdre la personne que l'on aime !!!!!!!!

C'en était trop pour le blond.

Le coup parti tout seul.

Atterré, le français porta lentement sa main à sa joue enflammée. Un hématome commençait lentement à bleuire les pommettes de Trowa. La main sur sa bouche, Quatre regardait avec horreur la marque qu'il avait affligée au visage de son coéquipier.

_Par.Pardon Trowa, je. je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris, je.

D'un geste de la main, Trowa lui intima le silence.

_Je ne suis pas sans c½ur quatre, au contraire. Mais si nous nous laissons aller à nos émotions de cette façon, nous nous retrouverons dans le même état que Duo. Par ailleurs, je sais ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on perds un être aimé, mais je sais aussi ce que ça fait d'être totalement ignoré par la personne qui a emprisonné son c½ur.

Laissant quatre complètement hébété devant la voiture, Trowa fit le tour, ouvrit la portière avant, s'installa et fit démarrer le moteur, provoquant un ronronnement bruyant et régulier. Il attendit que Quatre prenne à son tour place dans leur moyen de transport pour appuyer sur la pédale de l'accélérateur et partir en directions des magasins.

************

_« _Tu devrais les détacher._

__Non._

__Pourquoi ?_

__Essaie de garder une tignasse comme la mienne détachée et de la coiffer ensuite et tu verra pourquoi !_

__Et pour moi ?_

__Hein ?_

__J'aimerais que tu les détache Duo. Onegai. Je t'aiderais à les coiffer si il n'y a que ça pour te convaincre._

__Eh bein. je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais te montrer aussi bavard lorsque tu voulais quelque chose._

__Ca t'étonnes ?_

__Un peu. Mais ça me fait plaisir !_

__J'aime te voir sourire._

__Et moi je t'aime tout court Heero, mais là n'est pas la question._

__Je peux te demander encore une chose ?_

__Avant ou après avoir détaché mes cheveux ?_

__Avant. Tout de suite en fait._

__Et quelle est cette faveur monsieur le soldat si parfait ?_

__Embrasse moi._

__Vos désirs sont des ordres ! »_

Deux perles améthystes s'ouvrirent brusquement et scrutèrent vivement du regard l'environnement dans lequel elles se trouvaient.

Une télévision, quelques vidéos sur le sol impeccable, deux fauteuils, une table au fond, quelques chaises, des tableaux, des photos.

Le salon.

Duo passa de la position allongée à la position assise et se cala profondément dans le canapé dans lequel il se trouvait. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure à présent décoiffée et soupira un long moment.

Ce genre de rêves venaient l'assaillir de plus en plus souvent, et ce qui faisait d'autant plus souffrir Duo, c'était qu'il ne voyait pas que les bons moments à regretter.

Les cauchemars rythmaient ses nuits comme ses jours, lui ôtant toute vie digne de ce nom. Il mangeait par réflexe que par plaisir, buvait plus par habitude que par soif réelle, mourrait un peu plus chaque jour alors que les meilleures années de sa vie s'écoulaient.

Jetant un coup d'½il autours de lui et écoutant attentivement, Duo se rendit très vite compte qu'il se trouvait seul ici.

Doucement, il se laissa aller contre le sofa moelleux et enserra un coussin contre sa poitrine, y étouffant une larme discrète, puis celles qui la suivirent.

_« Dis moi que tu m'aimes. »_

************

Il était tard dans l'après midi, et déjà les rayons du soleil déclinaient dans le ciel qui perdait peu à peu ses couleurs flamboyantes.

La porte de la planque s'ouvrit sans un bruit et un manteau vint s'accrocher à la patère du couloir.

D'un geste évasif, Wufei remit une de ses mèches échappées de sa coiffure sans défaut derrière son oreille et déposa son téléphone portable sur la commode dans l'entrée.

_Ca m'aura pris du temps, mais attendons pour avoir la réponse.

Même en se parlant à lui même, le chinois restait très énigmatique, comme si il ne se révélait pas à lui même ses propres secrets.

Il profita de la chaleur ambiante de la maisonnée et regarda la pendule accrochée au mur de la cuisine lorsqu'il y pénétra.

_Hm. Winner et Barton ne devraient pas tarder maintenant. Il ne faut pas si longtemps pour faire des courses de réveillon .

Il ouvrit quelques portes de placards et y prit ce qui lui passait sous la main. Il ne restait pas énormément de victuailles, mais ce fut assez pour combler le creux qui subsistait dans l'estomac affamé de Wufei.

Repus, l'héritier du clan des dragons se dirigea ensuite vers le salon, pièce principale de leur planque, et surtout, pièce la plus chaleureuse et la plus appréciée de tous les pilotes. 

Il s'apprêtait à mettre un film quelconque dans le lecteur, histoire de se changer un peu les idées, lorsqu'il aperçu une forme recroquevillée dans un coin du canapé, le visage dissimulé derrière un gros coussin de velours rouge.

Un bout de natte dépassant et l'absence des deux autres pilotes lui indiqua qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Duo, allongé de la sorte comme un loir en pleine hibernation.

Un soupir de tristesse s'échappa des lèvres de Wufei alors qu'il apercevait les joues rougies par les sillons encore humides sur son visage.

Avec douceur, l'asiatique pris le jeune pilote dans ses bras musclés et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

_Hee-chan.

Même dans son sommeil, le pilote 02 était toujours hanté par le fantôme de leur leader. Ca n'avait été qu'un murmure entre les lèvres de Duo, mais le chinois avait de bonnes oreilles. Gravissant prudemment une à une les marches de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, il mena le second pilote jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposa dans son lit, entre les draps frais. Il le borda avec attention et lui lança un dernier regard avant de refermer silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

_Puissent tes rêves t'être agréables Duo.

***********

Sur le chemin du retour, assis sur le siège passager à ruminer ses sombres pensées, Quatre regardait le paysage filer et fuir devant ses yeux hagards alors  qu'il se perdait dans l'immensité de la route devant eux.

Depuis sa dispute avec Trowa, les deux pilotes ne s'étaient pas adressé le moindre mot.

Venant de Trowa, cela aurait pu paraître normal, car bien qu'ayant de la conversation à revendre, le français restait discret. Mais venant de Quatre. lui si sociable, cela persistait étonnant.

Mais le coup que ce dernier avait assené à son coéquipier avait fait naître en lui un sentiment de culpabilité, sentiment qu'il exécrait plus que tout. Le pire de tout, ce fut les dernières paroles blessantes et blessées que le français lui avait adressé. Au fond de lui même, Quatre avait ressenti autre chose qu'une douleur physique, et cette même douleur se lisait encore dans son regard.

Prenant son courage à deux mains et mettant momentanément sa fierté et son orgueil au placard, l'arabe se décida à faire le premier pas vers la réconciliation.

_Hum, je. Trowa je.

_Inutile. Ce n'est pas grave.

Quatre bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Encore une fois, il fuyait la conversation comme un lâche. Ce n'était pas une attitude digne d'un pilote de Gundam !

_Non Trowa, il faut qu'on parle ! Ca ne sert à rien de se défiler de toutes les conversations gênantes, il faut crever l'abcès maintenant, sinon, la situation ne fera qu'empirer. et ce, même si tu veux m'éviter de me noyer dans les excuses.

_. Je t'écoute.

_je. je suis navré de t'avoir frappé Trowa, le coup est parti tout seul, sous le coup de la colère. je regrette.

_Si je m'étais tu, tu ne m'aurais pas frappé.

_Je ne te demande pas de te taire, mais de ne pas dire de bêtises ! ce n'est pas parce  que Heero n'est pas là que tu dois agir comme un iceberg omnubilé par ses missions et son rôle de soldat !

_.

_Je veux dire. Duo est au plus mal, et aujourd'hui ne fait qu'empirer la situation. Il n'aura pas le c½ur à faire la fête, mais peut être nous redonnerons lui le goût à la vie. je l'espère du moins.

_Ce n'est pas parce que Heero est mort que nous devons oublier nos devoirs envers les colonies et nos vies.

_Heero n'est pas mort !!!!!

_Quatre.

Le français soupira au volant de sa voiture et se gara sur le bas-côté, ne pouvant se concentrer sur la discussion et sur la route.

_Je ne peux pas croire que Heero soit mort Trowa, c'est impossible !

_Moi aussi je continue d'espérer, mais voit la vérité en face. ça fera un an jour pour jour aujourd'hui que Heero est passé pour mort auprès de OZ et porté disparu pour nous, mais regarde. même Duo a cessé de Croire !

_Il a perdu espoir, mais devons nous suivre son exemple ?!

_Nous devrions faire notre deuil au lieu de perdre un temps précieux à espérer. Nos désillusions n'en seraient que plus douloureuses. Essayons de mettre nos esprits en paix plutôt que de nous faire souffrir mutuellement.

_Je sais Trowa. Mais. Duo a si mal. et il me manque tellement.

_je sais Quatre, je sais.

Le français détacha sa ceinture et vint prendre l'arabe dans ses bras, essuyant des larmes naissantes au coin de ses yeux. Quatre releva  son visage d'ange vers celui de Trowa et plongea son regard turquoise dans les deux émeraudes du français. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient et leurs nez se touchaient tant la proximité était grande. La respiration de Quatre ainsi que les battements de son c½ur s'accéléraient, son pouls atteignant une vitesse folle. Si Trowa avait voulu, il aurait détaché son corps de celui du blond, mais au lieu de cela, il ne s'en rapprocha que plus, étreignant de ses muscles ce petit corps fragile.  Ses joues étaient en feu.

Timidement, chastement, Quatre avança son visage vers celui de son aîné et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur ses siennes.

Rien ne vint perturber ce moment magique, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre par ce simple contact, rassurant, tendre au possible.

Lentement, Trowa détacha son visage de celui de quatre tout aussi enflammé que le sien et lui accorda un petit mais franc sourire.

_Rentrons maintenant.

****************

Assis dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, Wufei était plongé dans la lecture d'un vieil ouvrage rédigé dans sa langue natale, dont il ne semblait pas pouvoir détacher son regard. Chaque souvenirs, chaque symbole le ramenait vers sa colonie d'origine, L, détruite il y a des années de cela. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il décida de piloter Nataku et d'½uvrer pour les colonies de l'espace. Ce qu'il pouvait regretter l'époque où Meiran et lui se battaient dans les champs pour savoir lequel des deux était le plus fort de leur clan. 

Le claquement d'une porte le tira de ses songes et il porta son regard vers l'entrée pour apercevoir un Quatre, avançant à tâtons vers la cuisine, les bras chargés de paquets si haut qu'il lui dissimulaient le visage tout entier, suivi de Trowa dans une condition quasi similaire.

Sans un mot, il déposa son livre et alla aider ses deux amis à ranger les commissions.

A la vue de tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté, le repas du réveillon promettait d'être un festin de Roi.

Passant sa main sur son front pour enlever la transpiration qui y perlait, Quatre regarda fièrement le chinois et déposa son blouson sur la table de la cuisine alors que Trowa commençait déjà à ranger les affaires dans les placards de la cuisine.

_Je me met à la cuisine dés maintenant. M'aideras-tu Wufei ?

_. pourquoi pas. Je suppose que tu auras aussi convaincu Barton de t'aider dans ton ½uvre ?

_Exact. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas trop le choix. Fit il d'un air triomphant.

L'héritier Chang eut un sourire intérieur.

Faire la cuisine avait toujours remonté le moral de Quatre. Lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, il voyait toujours le petit blond s'affairer aux fourneaux. à vrai dire, même lorsqu'il allait bien, Quatre cuisinait toujours pour eux. C'était sa façon à lui de leur faire plaisir à tous. des gâteaux au chocolat pour Duo, des chinoiseries pour Wufei et toutes sortes de pâtés pour Trowa.

Mais cette fois ci, l'arabe avait eu l'air de vouloir faire les choses en grand. 

Il leur faudrait bien plusieurs heures pour cuisiner tout ce qu'avait prévu de faire le jeune Winner.

Mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas céder à cette envie ?

Il trouverait toujours une occasion de piquer dans le plat, qui sait.

************

_« Duo, je veux que tu t'éloignes d'ici._

__Heero, il reste une centaine de MD, je vais pas te laisser te battre seul contre eux, ça va pas non !! Et puis quoi encore !_

__Fais ce que je te dis Duo et pars le plus loin possible !_

__Non !_

__Quatre est encerclé par une vingtaine de MD et les deux autres sont occupés de leur côté. Si Quatre tombe aux mains de l'ennemi, tu ais ce qui arrivera._

__. Très bien. Je vais aider Quatre._

_Le Deathschyte s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres avant d'arriver plus loin sur le champ de bataille. Un spasme le parcouru alors qu'il voyait  le SandRock achever les deux derniers MD de son secteur. Enervé, le natté alluma l'intercom et y trouva le japonais apparemment très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait._

__Hee-chan ! Mais qu'est ce que tu me racontes ?! Quatre va très bien !_

__Gomen nasai Duo, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Je veux que tu vives._

__Que. heero, mais qu'est ce que tu me racontes ?_

__Aishiteru Duo._

__Heero Fais pas ça !!!!!_

Une explosion retentit, suivit d'une déflagration phénoménale qui détruisit tous les MD à des kilomètres à la rondes, tombant tour à tour sous l'onde de choc . »

_HEEROOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!

Réveillé en sursaut, Duo venait de passer rapidement de la position allongée à la position assise sur son lit. Regardant rapidement autours de lui, il se rendit bien vite compte que ces horribles moments qu'il venait une fois encore de revivre n'étaient qu'un autre de ses cauchemars, un parmi tant d'autres. Il ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine et se pris la tête dans les mains, respirant doucement et contenant les larmes naissantes aux coins de ses yeux.

Il jeta un coup d'½il au réveil sur sa table de nuit. 21:35 PM.

Il avait dormi un long moment. Le temps de récupération de son sommeil se faisait rare, entre les missions et les multiples cauchemars qui rythmaient ses nuits comme ses jours. 

Posant l'un après l'autre ses pieds au sol, il se leva de son lit et se dirigea, encore chancelant, vers la salle de bain individuelle dont la porte donnait sur le mur d'en face.

Faisant tourner les robinets argentés, il laissa l'eau translucide couler le long des parois de l'évier ainsi que sur ses mains et s'aspergea le visage de ce liquide cristallin. Relevant la tête, il observa son pâle reflet dans le miroir.

_Eh bien mon pauvre Duo. tu as une tête à effrayer un mort !

Puis , délaissant la glace en face de lui, il jeta son dévolu sur un petit pot sur le rebord du meuble de céramique dans lequel se trouvaient une brosse à dent, du dentifrice et une grande lame de rasoir.

Le regard dans le vide, Duo s'en saisit et la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts avant de l'arrêter à deux centimètres de son poignet. Il resta quelques minutes dans cette position, sans bouger, comme attendant quelque chose de bien précis si ce n'était tout simplement une sorte de réponse.

Puis, soupirant, il reposa l'arme argentée dans son bocal en murmurant et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

_Je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur.

**************

_Enfin, tout est prêt ! il ne manque plus que Duo !

Quatre regardait non sans fierté la somptueuse table qu'il venait de parer à l'aide des deux autres pilotes. Garnie de nombreux plats plus alléchants les uns que les autres et parée des décorations de fête, elle apportait un souffle de joie et de gaieté dans la maison. A sa vue, le c½ur de Quatre se gonflait rien qu'à imaginer la réaction de Duo face à nombre de ses plats favoris ainsi présents.

Wufei tournait la tête de droite et de gauche pour contenir lui aussi sa joie, voulant à tout prix éviter de se retrouver dans le même état d'euphorie que le jeune Winner. Quant à Trowa, le fait de voir l'arabe aussi enthousiaste fit naître une ébauche de sourire sur son visage renfermé par les horreurs de la guerre. Tous semblaient avoir retrouvé un semblant de paix à l'approche de la sainte soirée, tous sauf le natté qu'ils n'avaient vu depuis le petit déjeuné le matin même.

_Wufei, tu veux bien aller chercher Duo ? 

_Pas la peine de le déranger quatre, je suis là.

D'un seul et même mouvement, les trois pilotes se retournèrent vers l'origine de la voix. Debout sur les dernières marches de l'escalier, Duo se tenait là, droit, sans bouger, semblant observer d'un ½il critique et émerveillé cette table de roi que ses amis avaient mis en place dans la salle à manger.

Attiré par cette bonne ambiance de fête et tout ce qui se présentait sous ses yeux, Duo s'approcha et descendit de son perchoir. Il leva la tête et regarda Quatre intensément .

_c'est toi qui a fait tout ça ?

_On l'as fait tous les trois.

_Quoi, vous trois ? Même Wufei ?!

_Hm hm. On a tous mis la main à la patte : Trowa, Wufei et moi. En espérant que ça te fasse plaisir.

_Vous. vous avez fait tout ça.pour moi ?

_Hm, en partie ! fit Quatre en lui jetant un clin d'½il malicieux. Mais on espère surtout que tu va nous aider à manger toutes ces bonnes choses Duo.

_J'espère qu'on peut compter sur toi maxwell.

_ce serait dommage de manquer une bonne partie de tes plats favoris.

Duo se pris le menton entre deux doigts et regarda successivement ses amis et les plats, comme hésitant. Il n'était pas d'humeur à faire la fête, mais. Heero aurait il vraiment voulu qu'il se laisse dépérir pour lui ?

_« Je veux que tu vive »_

_Très bien, pourquoi pas. Dit il avec une ébauche de sourire.

Ce fut un repas intime, juste les pilotes de Gundams. Mais rien que cela suffit à redonner un peu de joie de vivre à Duo qui pour la première fois depuis un an retrouva un semblant de bonne humeur et de gaieté. Ce fut une joie pour les trois autres pilotes de le voir dans cet état.

Le repas était pratiquement achevé, et minuit approchait. Malgré ses sourires, Quatre sentait la tension qui montait dans le c½ur de Duo, appréhendant les douze coups de minuit annonçant la nouvelle année. Il savait ce que ce bruit signifiait pour Duo.

_Flash Back*********_

DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING 

_Heero. Heero non !! je ne peux pas le croire, non !!

**'''' _Nous sommes en direct de la base de *****, où les MD de l'armée de Romfeler viennent encore une fois d'être attaquée par les Gundams, dits les sauveurs des colonies spatiales.Général, que pensez vous de cette attaque et du fait qu'on surnome les Gundams « les 5 étoiles délivratrices » ?**

_je pense que les cinq étoiles ne sont plus que quatre ! En effet nous venons d'apprendre que le Gundam 01 vient de s'autodétruire emportant son pilote avec lui.

**_Des manifestations s'organisent déjà autours de différentes bases de votre armée, que pouvez vous dire à ce propos ?**

**_je dis que ça ne vas pas durer. Sans leur chef, les pilotes le sont rien et les habitants verrons que l'armée est la seule à pouvoir les protéger et les sauver comme il se doit !**

**_merci. c'était marie S. pour le journal du soir en direct de la base de ******. A vous les studios , et bonne année très chers télespectateurs!'''''**

L'écran s'assombrit et Duo se laissa tomber dans le sofa de la planque, en face du téléviseur. Derrière lui, les trois autres pilotes étaient tout aussi choqués d'apprendre que OZ avait déjà vendu la peau de l'ours.

Quatre vint encercler les épaules du natté de ses bras et le berça doucement. Jamais encore il n'avait vu son ami pleurer.

_Ca va aller Duo, ça va aller.

_Mais quatre, Heero est mort !!!

_Non, il est porté disparu. Il y a encore des chances pour que nous le retrouvions. Romfeler veut juste affoler la population et faire flancher la protection de Réléna en annonçant la mort de Heero. 

_C'est un moyen de lâche pour nous affaiblir.

_Tu as raison Wufei. Quatre, que faisons nous ?

_On continue les combats Trowa, même si sans Heero ça sera dur. Nous allons entamer les recherches et nous allons le retrouver ! 

_Et lorsque ce sera fait, je vais leur montrer, foie de Shinigami qui est le maître ici !!!

Le natté leva les yeux vers l'horloge et soupira.

« Bonne année Hee-chan. »

_Fin Flash Back ***************_

Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, le chinois n'avait de cesse de regarder sa montre , comme attendant quelque chose de bien précis .

Quatre ne fut pas le seul a avoir remarqué son manège, mais comme les autres, se tut. 

Soudain, la première sonnerie retentit, suivie de très près par la seconde, puis vint la troisième, puis la quatrième, la sixième,. la septième, .la huitième,. la neuvième. la dixième. la onzième, et enfin la douzième frappant tour à tour les douze coups de minuit. Wufei regarda une fois encore tour à tour sa montre puis la grande horloge de la salle et poussa un faible grognement.

Soupirant de nostalgie et de lassitude, Duo se leva en murmurant un « Bonne année Hee-chan », tout comme l'année précédente, en absence de son amour, lui réservant une pensée en cette sainte nuit. D'un pas lourd et traînant, il gravit les marches des escaliers et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant derrière lui trois pilotes de Gundams désemparés face à tant de désespoir.

Soudain, trois coups net furent frappés à la porte d'entrée de la maisonnette.

*****************

le natté se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit en un bruit mat, faisant légèrement grincer les ressorts du matelas sous son poids.

Enfermant son visage entre ses deux bras, couché sur le ventre en travers du lit, Duo laissa libre cours à ses larmes et laissa ses pensées et son c½ur dériver vers son amour perdu il y avait de cela un an jour pour jour.

Il entendit des pas légers dans l'escalier. Quatre devait probablement venir le voir et le consoler comme il en avait l'habitude. Laisser ses amis en plan de la sorte n'était pas très civilisé de sa part, certes, il en avait bien conscience, mais que pouvait il faire d'autre ? Si i était resté ne serais-ce qu'une minute de plus avec eux, il aurait probablement fondu en larmes comme il le faisait à ce moment précis.

On frappa à sa porte, mais la personne ne s'annonça pas.

_Quatre, va-t-en, laisse moi s'il te plait.

Les gons de la porte émirent un son long et désagréable puis la personne fit claquer le montant de bois derrière elle.

Sans même se retourner, Duo tenta de renvoyer cet intrus d sa chambre, qui qu'il puisse être.

_Laisse moi Quatre !

Il pouvait entendre ses pas feutrés se rapprocher doucement de son lit, de leur lit, et s'y asseoir, faisant s'affaisser  les couettes et autres couvertures sous son poids. Une main baladeuse passa gentiment dans ses cheveux désordonnés, effleurant du bout des doigts les quelques mèches encadrant son visage.

Enervé, duo se retourna vivement, attrapant au passage cette main qui ne retraçait que trop bien le passage ce celle de son amant dans ses cheveux. Ce souvenir lui faisait trop mal poure qu'il laisse l'arabe continuer ainsi.

_Quatre, je t'ai dit de sor.

Mais il arrêta sa phrase avant même de l'avoir finie, se noyant dans ce regard bleu en face de lui.

_Co. Comment ?!

**************

Ebahis, les adolescents restaient encore coi par le choc qu'ils venaient de recevoir, et qui leur avait fait à tous, sauf Wufei, l'effet d'un tsunami.

Se retournant, Quatre agrippa les larges épaules de Trowa et secoua le pilote comme un prunier.

_Dites moi que je n'ai pas rêvé ce que je viens de voir !! Dites le moi !!!

_Tu n'as pas rêvé Winner. En fait, je vais t'avouer que je m'y attendais.

Les deux autres pilotes jetèrent un regard dubitatif au pilote 05 dont le regard était encore perdu dans le sillage de cette personne tant attendue qui n'avait pas perdu de temps pour gravir les marches de l'escalier.

_Mais tu l'as vu comme moi !! Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire : je m'y attendais ?!

_Vous avez tous cessé de croire en lui, mais moi, je n'ai cessé de chercher une réponse. Ce soir, je l'ai trouvée.

_.Explique nous. Fit Trowa sans perdre son légendaire calme olympien.

_Eh bien en fait, tout a commencé.

*************

Duo n'en revenait pas. Fébrilement, il passa sa main sur ce doux visage qu'il n'avait touché depuis bien longtemps, alors que la guerre faisait encore rage dans la quasi totalité de l'univers.

Ce regard, ces yeux.rien n'avait changé, il n'y croyait pas.

_Tu m'as tant manqué.

Cette voix. sans mot dire, Duo se jeta dans les bras de cette personne qu'il avait priée, souhaitée, aimée. la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire était cette question qui le tourmentait depuis déjà un long moment et qu'il ne cessait de répéter.

_Comment ? Comment ? Pou.Pourquoi ? comment ?

Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes et sa gorge serrée. Entre deux sanglots, il sentit une main enlever ces mèches rebelles de sa franges lui obstruant la vue et aperçu derrière cette barrière de cheveux ainsi enlevée un doux sourire.

_Chh. tout va bien Duo, tout va bien.

_Est ce que je rêve ?

_Iie.

_Tu ne pars plus ?

_Jamais ! je t'aime duo, Aishiteru.

_Moi aussi Heero !! Si tu savais comme je t'aime, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !

************

_Après la bataille qui nous coûta le Wing Zéro, les membres de OZ ont rassemblé les corps de leurs soldats et soignés les blessés. J'ai cherché dans les registre e l'armée à l'aide de Sally un renseignement concernant Heero, puisque la capture ou la mort du pilote 01 ne pouvait passer inaperçue dans leurs fichiers. Mais bizarrement, rien. Le néant. J'ai donc sollicité l'aide des sweepers pour m'aider. Au bout de sept mois, on a enfin retrouvé Heero, dans le coma, en Géorgie. Des rebelles se sont infiltrés dans l'hôpital et se sont chargés de veiller sur lui. Avec du recul et des examens poussés, ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils gardaient Heero volontairement dans ce coma artificiel grâce à bon nombre de médicaments. Ils les ont retirés et au bout de deux semaines voir trois, Heero a repris connaissance, mais ses blessures et ses muscles atrophiés ne lui permettaient pas beaucoup de mouvements. Il a réussi à s'échapper il y a un mois. Il a été poursuivi de suite et pris en chasse. Il a donc du prendre la fuite et se cacher sous de multiples identités, nous cherchant sans relâche. On s'est trouvés par hasard grâce aux liens d'Internet et à l'aide discrète de Sally. Je l'ai aidé à trouver notre planque et c'est pourquoi il est là ce soir, parti voir duo.

Les deux autres pilotes avaient écouté le long discours du chinois avec une grande attention. Ainsi, Heero était en vie, et ce, à leur insu ?

_Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit Wufei ?!

_Si vous aviez vendu la mèche à OZ lors d'une capture ou autre raison que ce soit, ça aurait pu entraîner des conséquences dramatiques, et ils l'auraient probablement changé d'endroit, loin de notre contrôle. Heero aurait été définitivement perdu.

_.

_Maintenant que vous savez tout, si nous allions les rejoindre ?

**********

Ce qu'il avait pu lui manquer. ses cheveux, ses yeux, .son odeur.

Comment avait il pu vivre sans entendre les battements de ce c½ur avant de s'endormir ? Comment avait il ou vivre, tout simplement ?

Duo passa une fois encore sa main dans la chevelure brune en bataille de son amant et se serra contre son torse musclé à s'en étouffer, toujours en entortillant ses doigts autours de ses mèches de cheveux.

_Où étais tu Heero ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

_je me suis échappé de l'hôpital où j'étais captif il y a à peine un mois, et grâce à Wufei et les Sweepers, j'ai retrouvé le chemin de la planque.

_Wufei ? il le savait ?!

_Si il vous l'avait dit, ils m'auraient changé d'endroit immédiatement. Il a bien fait.

_Mais tu m'as tant manqué.on serait venu !

_Non, c'est très bien comme ça.

Un peu agacé par cette main qui ne cessait de faire des n½uds dans ses cheveux, Heero attrapa le poignet de duo et le serra contre lui. Il vit une ombre passer sur le visage du natté et se dirigea vers l'endroit où s'était posé le regard de son amant. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il tira le poignet de Duo à la lumière. 

Son regard s'empli de larmes.

_Duo. pourquoi ?!

_Je. je suis désolé, si tu savais comme je le regrette, mais. tu me manquais tant, et je te croyais mort !

_mais étais tu obligé d'arriver à ce stade ?!

_Non. Quatre m'en as empêché, mais je garderais ces deux petites cicatrices à vie pour me rappeler à quel point j'ai pu être.

_Bête ?!

_non. Désespéré sans toi.

_Baka !! Tu n'es qu'un baka !!

_Dit le encore !

_baka !!

_Encore hee-chan !

_Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka baka !!!!

Le japonais resserra plus fort son étreinte sur le corps frêle de l'être aimé et respira à pleins poumons l'odeur se dégageant de ses cheveux.

_Aishiteru Duo ! N'essaie plus jamais de te suicider, tu m'entends ?!

_C'est bien la meilleure venant de quelqu'un qui joue les invincibles en faisant exploser son Gundam !

_Baka !

_Je t'aime Heero.

_Je t'aime aussi.

Duo se laissa aller dans les bras musclés de son japonais et laissa celui ci déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, instant fugace de bonheur qui lui avait presque autant manqué que la présence de son amour.

Derrière la porte, trois regards heureux observaient cette scène touchante d'un ½il attendri.

A présents réunis, plus rien, pas même OZ ne pourrait les séparer.

La fin des troubles était prochaine.

OWARI

09/12/2003

Sakura : nan.. J'y crois pas

Duo :bouchez vous les oreilles !!!

Sakura : J'AI FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!*saute partout*

Duo : tu m'as définitivement explosé les tympans !!

Sakura : mais j'étais sur cette fic depuis si longtemps que j'y crois toujours pas là.

Duo : c'est pas grave. 18 pages de traumatisation de ma personne, c'est bon, passe à autre chose !!

Sakura : oui !^^ Une autre fic !^^

Duo : je pensais pas à une fic, je suis toujours une victime potentielle !!

Sakura : tais toi, la plupart du temps, c'est Heero qui souffre , et mentalement la plupart du temps !

Duo : c'est bon, j'abdique. A quand une fic centrée sur Wufei ?

Sakura : pourquoi Wu ?

Duo : tu lui as encore rien fait à LUI !!!

Sakura : on verra ça^^

J'espère de tout c½ur que la fic vous aura plus, et excusez ce mini délire, c'est mon moyen de décompresser de cette fic !^^

Ja na !^^


End file.
